6
Year 6 was a common year starting on Friday (link will display the full calendar) of the Julian calendar. Events By place Roman Empire * Herod Archelaus, ethnarch of Samaria, Judea, and Idumea, is deposed and banished to Vienne in Gaul. * Iudaea and Moesia become Roman provinces; Syria is guarded by legions [[Wikipedia:Legio X Fretensis|X Fretensis]], [[Wikipedia:Legio III Gallica|III Gallica]], [[Wikipedia:Legio VI Ferrata|VI Ferrata]], and [[Wikipedia:Legio XII Fulminata|XII Fulminata]]. * Augustus sets up a special treasury, the aerarium militare, to pay bonuses to retiring legion veterans. * Tiberius makes Carnuntum his base of operations against Maroboduus; The Roman legion [[Wikipedia:Legio XX Valeria Victrix|XX Valeria Victrix]] fights with Tiberius against the Marcomanni. * The Pannonians, with the Dalmatians and other Illyrian tribes, revolt, only to be overcome by Tiberius after a hard-fought three year long campaign. * The building of a Roman fort starts the current city of Wiesbaden. * Caecina Severus is made governor of Moesia. * Publius Sulpicius Quirinius becomes Governor of Syria and nominally of Judea. * Quirinius conducts a census in Judea (according to Josephus), which results in a revolt in the province, led by Judas the Galilean, and supported by the Pharisee Sadoq. The revolt is repressed, and the rebels are crucified, but it results in the birth of the Zealot movement, the members of which regard God as their only master. * Due to a food shortage in Rome, Augustus doubles the corn rations distributed to the people. * Due to a catastrophic fire in Rome, the barracks system is created to allow quicker response in the case of emergencies. * Augustus banishes Agrippa Postumus, one of his adopted sons, to the island of Planasia. * Marcus Aemilius Lepidus and Lucius Arruntius become Roman consuls. * Theophilus becomes Archon of Athens. There are no further records of Archons until after 23. Africa * Juba II of Maurentia and Numidia marries Glaphyra, a princess from Cappadocia. The marriage is brief as Glaphyra falls for Herod Archelaus and moves to Judea (This union is partially responsible for Herod's ouster from Judea). * Following the ousting of Orodes III, Vorones I is appointed by Rome as King of Parthia. Parthian grandees refuse to accept him as king and invite Artabanus II, another member of the Arsacid house, to the throne, precipitating civil war. Asia * Accession of Ru Zi Ying of the Han Dynasty in China and start of Jushe era of the Chinese Han Dynasty. * Candidates for political office in China must take civil-service examinations. * The imperial Liu clan begins to suspect the intentions of Wang Mang and foment agrarian rebellions during the course of Ruzi Ying's reign. The first of these is led by Liu Chong, Marquess of Ang-Zong. Births *Jesus, usually considered the latest possible year of birth, based on the Quirinius census in that year. *Nero Caesar, son of Germanicus and Agrippina the elder (d. 30). *Milonia Caesonia, Roman empress (d. 41). Deaths *Cleopatra Selene, Egyptian ruler of Cyrenaica and Libya (born 40 BC) *Orodes III of Parthia, briefly Emperor of Parthia